The Ability
by StickminKinnie
Summary: Quick summary: Gumball now has a special power and it's all because a special item fell out of the van. Go study what it does, Gumball. Maybe abandoned?
1. The Mysterious

A certain blue cat and an orange fish with legs were running on the sidewalk, their faces showing high levels of panic.

"Dude! We're gonna get detention if we don't quicken the pace!" Gumball shouted to Darwin. "I know!" The orange fish exclaimed back. "Oh man oh man oh man!". The duo finally reached the small staircase of Elmore Junior High. "I seriously hope that there are a least a few more seconds before school st-Whoa!" The cat stumbled over a step and fell. The fish continued on, seeming to not have heard him. "Ugh.." Gumball got up and brushed the tiny specks of dust off his gray pants.

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, something shined. "Huh?" Gumball turned around and saw a white gleam on the step. "What the what? Did I trip over that thing?". The cat decided to pick it up.

His arm approached the item and his furry blue finger touched it.

In a flash, it disappeared. Gumball's eyes widened with shock. "Wait, what-" The bell rang, indicating that school has started. "Oh great, I forgot about entering the school! Aw man, now Miss Simian's now gonna give me-"

"-Detention." Gumball sighed. His ears went down as he quietly closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. "Don't feel bad about yourself, Gumball! It could be worse that happened to you." Darwin offered. "I guess you're right." Gumball sighed. _Dangnabit, I shouldn't have been distracted by that stupid thing! _Gumball mentally scolded himself.

Exactly at the moment Gumball felt a slight rush of anger, Miss Simian's desk-along with Miss Simian- started to glow cyan and got thrown out the window.

CRASH!

Gumball's eyes perked up, and everyone turned to the window where the female ape had exited, eyes wide open and mouth hanging. _Woah! Did __**I**__ do that?_ Gumball wondered. _No way. I couldn't have. Unless..oh god._ Unless the mysterious shiny item gave him that power?

_**Flash forward**_

Gumball lied in bed wide awake while his siblings and his parents were asleep. The cat mouthed "What the what" repeatedly as he tried to make sense of what had happened back there. Okay. So maybe he could of been the one to do that trick of throwing Miss Simian out the building's window without doing anything, sure. But on the other hand, this could all have been a dream. _Yeah, yeah. Just a dream. Just. A. Dream._

.

.

.

.

.

_It wasn't a dream._


	2. The Discovery

The next morning on the school bus, everyone only wanted to talk about one thing;Miss Simian. Some found it rather entertaining that that incident happened to her, while a few others felt pretty sorry for the ape.

"Gumball! Did you see what happened yesterday?" Darwin asked his blue cat brother. Now normally Gumball would be glad that something like this had happened to their teacher and would be more than happy to talk about it, but in this situation? Not so much.

"Uh, yeah. That was so weird." The blue cat replied, trying to sound like he cared but at the same time didn't. "I know! Miss Simian and her desk started to glow cyan and CRASH! Right out of the window they go!" Darwin exclaimed while motioning with his arms, clearly had not seen through Gumball's not-that-convincing act. Gumball's voice caught in his throat, so he could only nod.

_You know, I kinda wonder what this power is._ Gumball wondered.

"I wonder who did it." Darwin wondered out loud. "Hey, that's uh...a good question!" Gumball answered swiftly. "Perhaps we can search it up on the computers in the library!" The cat did a finger gun motion at the fish as he suggested that. "Yeah! Good idea!"

"There's nothing about it other than these things called''Auras ``.'' Darwin sighed. "That couldn't have been an aura. We can't see them right?" Gumball asked. "Yeah, I don't think we should be able to see them." Darwin answered. "Oh great, looks like if we want to find out what this thing is, we're gonna have to read books!" Gumball groaned. "Well, we'll do whatever it takes to find out!" The determined orange fish vowed. The blue cat nodded.

_This power is gonna be found out, whatever it takes!_

"Dude. I think I found out what it is!" Darwin told Gumball. "Really? Um..What is it?" The cat questioned. "Look here, it's called _psychokinesis_**.**" Gumball's mouth dropped open. "Cool. What does it do?" Darwin looked for the meaning, "Hm. It says here that it's The supposed ability to move objects without any physical means." "Wow."

_Now that I know it's psychokinesis, all I need to know is how to control it._

_**Got you covered.**_

Gumball jumped in surprise at the new voice inside his mind. That voice definitely wasn't his!

"Gumball? Are you alright?" His fish companion asked, worry on his face.

The cat's ears went down and he sheepishly answered, "Yeah, I'm alright. Just..thought I heard someone behind me."

_Alright voice in my head, who are you?!_

_**Right, we didn't get properly introduced yet. Well, I know your name already Gumball but-nevermind. My name is-**_


	3. The Meeting

_**My name is Silver The Hedgehog.**_

_Wait, Silver The Hedgehog?!_

Gumball had read about Silver The Hedgehog in a graphic novel a while ago. The cat was surprised that he couldn't remember that Silver was able to use psychokinesis.

Darwin was speaking to him, but Gumball didn't listen or notice. Everything else around him had tuned out.

_**To make a long story short, I think I somehow got here accidentally while I was supposed to go into Sonic's world. I'm very confused on why was I an object.**_

_Uh, I guess your power is the reason. I mean, I got your psychokinesis right after I touched you while you were that white shiny thing._

_**You have a point there. And I think you should start paying attention to your friend-**_

"GUMBALL!" Darwin cried out for the 10th time. The cat jumped and blinked. "Y-yeah?" "Were you listening? I said that we should figure out who has the psychokinesis!"

_Decline! Decline!_

"UH. YEAH. Yeah we should."

_Damn it._

"Yeah! We just have to wait a bit longer until we can find out. Though I don't understand why that someone would randomly use their psychokinesis after this long, but that's none of our business." Darwin stated. Gumball nodded, trying not to look nervous.

"Whoa, looks like everyone else had been thinking the same thing." Gumball whispered to Darwin as they looked at their fellow classmates. The class was herded in a group as they mumbled about what and who. "Heyyyyy!" Gumball greeted as he went closer to the group.

"Gumball! Darwin! You're just on time for our meeting." Tobias said. "Meeting?" Darwin questioned.

"Yeah. We're all trying to find out what the heck happened." Leslie replied. "Oh! Well, me and Gumball found out that someone in here has the power called Psychokinesis!"

_**Do you plan on telling them?**_

Gumball mentally looked at Silver like he was crazy.

_Of course not! I don't want to tell them._

_**Alright then. I guess I can't blame you for feeling superstitious.**_

"What's that?" Everyone but Darwin and Gumball asked. "It's the supposed ability to move things without touching them." Darwin explained. "Ohhhhh." They replied. "It's really cool right?" Gumball offered. "Yes but still! We need to know who can do this ability!" Darwin answered.

"Wait, I know how-" Gumball shouted. "-No raising hands." "Uh, yeah no I don't."

"Wait. Maybe Bobert could replay the scene just like that time when Miss Simian had made Principal Brown suffer all those horrible things!" Alan suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Bobert. Could you please replay yesterday's incident?." Penny asked.

"I will gladly initiate the asked command." Bobert monotonically stated and a blue light came out of Bobert's "eye".

The projector showed the scene just how it all happened on that day, from everyone listening to Miss Simian while doing their own thing to the glowing and window crash. After a short moment, it was once again over in the same amount of seconds.

"That still didn't show who did it though." Carmen sighed. The group sighed, and Gumball quickly sighed a little late but nobody noticed.

_Phew._

_**Not sure if anything you did would have gave it away anyways. I mean, you didn't start glowing cyan randomly.**_

_I guess you got a point there._

"Hey, maybe it might take a few more days, but I'm willing to wait for as long as it takes to find out!" Darwin declared.

"What are you all doing?" A scratchy voice asked.

They jumped in surprise.

"M-Miss Simian!"

The ape seemed to still be recovering, but she still insisted on teaching the class. Though even if she didn't, everyone would have to come because of a substitute.

"Well, what are you all standing there for? Get to your seats!"

As everyone got to their seats, Miss Simian went back to the perfectly fine for some reason desk and started babbling nonsense.

_...Hey Silver?_

_**Yeah?**_

_Can you teach me how to control psychokinesis?_

_**I guess we'd have to teach you how to control it at some point, so sure. When we find time, of course.**_

_Alright, cool._


	4. Update

I've been busy on Commaful. Not going on here as much. Sorry.


End file.
